U.S. Pat. No. 8,986,152 discloses a known four-wheel-drive all-terrain vehicle in which power is transmitted to rear wheels via a rear drive shaft and power is transmitted to front wheels via a front drive shaft. In this all-terrain vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,986,152, the power is transmitted from the front and the rear drive shafts respectively to rear and front axles through front and rear transaxles.
A large suspension stroke is desirable in the all-terrain vehicle described above so that higher road ability can be achieved. A larger suspension stroke can be achieved with a transaxle having a smaller width in an axle direction assuming that a joint angle of the axle is the same. Thus, a transaxle with a small axle direction width has been called for.